zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Maelstrom
| occupation = Battle Brawlers member Resistance member |morality = Good |status = Alive |birthplace = New Vestroia |hair = Brown |eye = Blue |fur = White |feather = Pale yellow |affiliation = Ayden Grit, Battle Brawlers, Resistance, Castle Knights |friends = Beast King Azreal, Ayden Grit |enemies = Vexos, Twelve Orders, Mag Mel |attribute = Haos |attacks = Wing Blade, Thunder Slash, Healing Aura, Dragon Sabre, Omega Cutlass |powers = Light and heat energy, lightning control, transformation |weaknesses = Weaker than standard Bakugan |equipment = Helmet, rings, spiked thigh guards |owner = Zephyros-Phoenix |first = Two Birds One Stone Spread Your Wings}} Maelstrom '(メイルストラム ''Meirusutoramu) is a Haos Bakugan in the form of a griffin and the Trap Bakugan of Ayden Grit. Physical description Maelstrom is a light yellow griffin with blue eyes. He has a metal helmet on his head with a blade running across the top of the helm as well as two protective discs on his thighs with a spike protruding from the center. Abilities As a Trap Bakugan, Maelstrom does not have as many abilities are regular Bakugan. After Azreal evolves, Maesltrom gains the ability to transform into a sword to be wielded by Azreal. *'Wing Blade: '''Adds 200 Gs to Maelstrom. *'Thunder Slash: Nullifies the opponent's ability and transfers 300Gs from the opponent to Maelstrom. *'Healing Aura:' Nullifies the opponent's ability and prevents them from further activating any more. *''Dragon Sabre:'' Transforms Maelstrom into a sword to be wielded. Adds 500 Gs and combines power level with Azreal. Fusion Abilities: *''Omega Cutlass'' (from Dragon Sabre)''': '''Adds 700 Gs to Maelstrom and combines power level with Azreal. History Maelstrom had fallen into the Doom Dimension completely by accident and was rescued by Azreal from a group of mean, bully Bakugan. From that moment, Maelstrom became loyal to Azreal, following him and obeying all his orders. They fell into New Vestroia and later Vestal together and came into the possession of Ayden Grit. Two Birds One Stone During the events of Two Birds One Stone, Maelstrom had a more significant role in the plot than most Trap Bakugan. He was instrumental in starting up the grounds of the future relationship between Shun and Ayden by leading Shun to her room where he overheard her conversation with Azreal where she confessed her feelings for Shun. Later when Azreal sacrificed himself to save Keith and Mira, Maelstrom comforted Ayden during her time of grief. Maelstrom was later tasked with protecting Ayden during their final battle against the Alternative system. They were quickly caught but later rescued by Azreal, now evolved, where Azreal revealed several new abilities, including one that transformed Maelstrom into a sword. Spread Your Wings In Spread Your Wings, Maelstrom's role is less significant than in Two Birds One Stone. Ayden still uses him in battle, making him and Azreal a deadly combination. Prior to the events of Spread Your Wings, Keith and Gus had used Azreal and Maelstrom's DNA to create the Battle Gear, Mjolnir Breaker. Though it can still function with just Azreal, it is far more powerful with Maelstrom included. Trivia *Maelstrom was originally going to be a pegasus. *Maelstrom's name comes from the name of a whirlpool. Category:Fan Characters Category:Bakugan Characters Category:Haos Category:A to Z Category:Male Category:Good